And So They Fell In Love
by OrangeLilyBlossom
Summary: A dark lord and 7 years of Hogwarts, somewhere along the way they fell in love Dramione!
1. Reality

"What do you mean he's one of us 'Mione?"

"He is. We've been friends forever. Ever since I got my acceptance to Hogwarts."

"I might be finding this hard to believe but I know that Hermione wouldn't lie about something like that. And hell after all the surprises we've had this war, I don't doubt that Dumbledore had more then one spy. I beieve you completely hermione, however; it will take me a while to stop calling him Malfoy with a grimace on my face." Harry grinned at Hermione, who for the last 10 minutes had been trying to convince Harry and Ron that Draco was in fact a double agent and on the good guys side.

"I don't know if I can ever forgive him for all the things he said to me." Ron commented, "but I am willing to try to see things differently."

"Thank you guys. I would have told you sooner but I was forbidden."

"Did you ever actually hate him?" Ron asked curiously.

"No, never. I knew who he was and what he was doing. Every time I got mad it was an act." Hermione told them earnestly. Harry gave her a small smile.

"What about the time you punched him in the face?" Harry asked.

"I knew he was going to be there because he had told me. I warned him that he might get cursed but physically punching him just seemed to fit the mood better." Ron laughed harder at that.

"I'm sure he didn't forgive you for that one."

"Oh he did, no problem. He said it was actually preferred to being cursed by me." At that both boys laughed. Hermione checked her watch, she was going to be late if she didn't hurry it up.

"I really hate to do this guys but I have to go." Both nodded expecting as much. It was rare that any of them were sitting still for long.

"Will we see you for dinner?" Ron asked. Hermione had been living with the Weasleys since her parents had no idea who she was.

"Not tonight but tell your mum I'll be here for lunch."

"Will do," Ron replied. They walked her to the edge of the garden giving her their goodbyes, then she appareated. She was not expecting to hit something solid when she landed however.

"Hello Mya," a relaxing voice said quietly from beneath her. Hermione looked down to see a head of short white blond hair. She scrambled up then grabbed his hand to help him up as well.

"I'm so sorry Draco, we seem to do this a lot."

"That we do. I guess this would be my payback for doing it to you last time." Hermione smiled up at her handsome friend.

"I guess so. But what are you doing this far from the Manor anyways?"

"I needed some fresh air. You know I can't stand that place."

"Yes I do. Have your parents finished setting up the other house yet?"

"No. Mums looking at the furniture here to see if she wants to take any of it." He said looking at her like it was the most boring thing in the world, which knowing Narcissa it probably was.

"Are you going to keep living with them in the new house?"

"No, thank goodness. Dad gave me some money so I got a flat in London, I'll show it to you later to see if you like my decorating sense. I'm sure it's awful but I would like some input from a woman who isn't my mother." Hermione laughed. Narcissa was always on Dracos case about his decorating sense which to Hermione had always seemed homey.

"After dinner?" Hermione asked.

"Of course you know my mum will never let us leave without eating. Now we better get you up to the house before Dad gets worried that you forgot us." Draco grabbed Hermiones hand and started leading her up to the house. It always felt nice when he held her hand but it was second nature at this point. Upon walking through the door Hermione was immediately met with disgruntled tones from the other room.

"I want to take it." She heard Lucius say.

"It's to big! Where in the world would we put it?" Narcissa replied.

"The office of course." Lucius said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Hermione looked over at Draco with a questioning look.

"They must be talking about the desk again," he replied. "Mum, Dad look who's here!" Draco hollered to stop his parents bickering. They both emerged from the office minutes later.

"Hermione, dear it's lovely to see you. You are staying for dinner of course. You know I never take no for an answer." Narcissa told her.

"Of course I'm staying for dinner, I already made arrangements to." Hermione answered the woman, smiling.

"Good, good I'll go get it started and leave you all to your work." She turned and headed into the kitchen.

"It's lovely to have another woman in the house, Hermione. Now I know that you hate the sitting room, so how about we go into the office?" Lucius asked her with a smile. It was hard to think of this man as cruel, as he was always so kind to her.

"The office is perfect. Draco says your decorating the new house? That must be nice to get out of this place."

"Immensely, Narcissa and I always hated this house and now we have a real reason to get rid of it. We do differ on designing tastes though." Lucius joked rolling his eyes. As they stepped into the office Hermione let go of Dracos hand unconsciously. She missed the frown that momentarily graced his face before he replaced it with a smile. Draco and Lucius took the seats in front of the desk while Hermione stood leaning against the desk facing them.

"Now I don't know if this will be painful because I've never tried it before. However; I know that it will get rid of the Mark forever. Dumbledore gave me the spell so it will work. Now Draco if you feel brave enough I'll do yours first." Draco took a deep breath and nodded. Hermione held out her hand and Draco laid his left forearm into it.

"You ready?" He nodded his assurance. He studied her face as she worked, it was a long and complex spell. He felt a slight burning but then it was like cool soothing water rushing over his arm. He looked down to see his arm unmarked and Hermione peering at it closely.

"Do you feel anything?" Hermione asked.

"Just you touching my arm, but otherwise no."

"Excellent, it seems to have gone completely, now Lucius it's your turn." Draco watched his fathers arm as Hermione worked. The black mark seemed to turn to water that slid into Hermiones' wand then he watched to skin regrow under her spell. It was very fascinating and not before long his fathers arm was as perfect as his own.

"Thank you Hermione! You have no idea how wonderful it is to have that ugly thing off my arm." Lucius told her. Draco stood up and hugged her.

"Thank you." Draco whispered. It was a simple statement but it said loads.

"I'm going to go see if your mother needs help before she burns something." Draco and Hermione, who had wrapped her arms around Draco, nodded.

"Now why do your parents keep arguing over this desk?" Hermione asked. With her head laying against Dracos chest. This sort of affection was normal for them.

"Mum say it's to big for the office but Dad doesn't care he wants it even if it won't fit."

"Do they realize they could expand the room to make it fit?" Draco laughed.

"Mums trying not to use magic as much anymore but if Dad has his way it will be magically fit in there." It was Hermiones turn to laugh this time. It felt so right to be standing here with her arms around Draco. She tipped her head up to get a better look at him. He looked down at her and smiled.

"What Mya?" He asked quietly. She had a very happy expression on her face and he wondered if he was the cause of it.

"I was just thinking how glad I am that everybody now knows that were friends. It's actually really relieving." Draco smiled back at her.

"I'm glad they know too. Maybe now we can all be friends. Although I would much rather they call me Draco, or even Malfoy instead of Ferret." Hermione laughed and moved back putting a little bit of space between them though not enough to truly break their embrace.

"I'm sure that would be nice for you. They asked me about the time I punched you."

"It was much better then you cursing me," Draco laughed.

"That's what I told them you said." Hermione grinned, she was also just reminded of how physical her relationship was with Draco. With the constant hand holding and the touches that most people would assume as intimate. It was almost surprising that this was so normal for her. Even the fitting in with his family was easy they treated her as one of there own anyways. Was this normal? She never felt this comfortable with Harry and Ron. She had been wondering for a while if her relationship with Draco was more than friendship. She certainly wouldn't mind. She had like him for a while now, but she was afraid their feelings were only friend like to him.

How little she knew.


	2. The Apartment

A/N: No I don't own Harry Potter I just like to play in this world :) Updates will be sporadic but I will try my best to make them regular. Reviews make me update faster!

"Dinner!" Yelled Lucius, who was afraid to interrupt their moment in the study.

"I hope Mum didn't burn it." Draco laughed as he stepped out of their embrace and grabbed her hand.

"Will you two get out here before dinner gets cold!" Narcissa yelled from her place at the tiny table in the kitchen. Draco and Mya walked in and gave a conjoined sigh of relief that nothing seemed to be burned. Draco pulled out Hermione's chair and then sat down himself. It was a quiet but very pleasant dinner.

"Dinner was lovely Mum, but I have to get home before Ari eats something again."

"Of course dear, do you have to go to Hermione?"

"I'm very sorry to say that I do."

"That's alright dear. We will have to have you over to the new house when it's finished although with the way Lucius is it might never be." Narcissa joked. Draco stood up from the table and grabbed Myas hand and lead her to the front door.

"Goodnight Mum," Draco told his mother who was trailing them to the door.

"Goodnight Narcissa," Hermione added in.

"Goodnight my dears I will see you very soon, I'm sure." Draco lead Mya outside the front gate and then pulled her into a hug.

"You ready to see my new place?"

"More than ready!" Hermione answered, Draco leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Hold on tight." And with that they vanished into the night.

They landed silently in front of a very beautiful building. Draco wrapped his arm around Hermiones shoulders and walked her into the entrance hall. It had high ceilings and beautiful marble floors. Draco steered her over to the elevator and hit the button for the 8th floor. Mya leaned against his side and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Tired?" Draco asked quietly.

"Yeah that spell pretty much drained me, I didn't expect it to take so much out of me."

"Well I'll give you a tour," Draco was saying as the doors opened, "and then you can crash here." He lead her over to a door numbered 838 and opened it with a wave of his hand.

"I've made it so you can get in to all you have to do is wave your hand in front of the door and it will recognize your magical signature." At first glance it looked like a modern designer had been there. All of the furniture was a beautiful mahogany except the couches which were a very warm brown. The walls were painted emerald green, the TV was opposite the couch and was a large flat screen. As Draco walked into the room Mya looked to the right and saw what looked like a kitchen.

"Don't say anything until I've shown you the whole thing, okay?" Mya nodded her agreement.

"This is obviously the living room," Draco lead her down a hall on her left was a modern kitchen, "the kitchen with new appliances, only because all of the others were broke." On her right was a door which he opened, "this is a guest bedroom, or as Mum calls it 'her room'." It did look just like Narcissa it was very elegant and beautiful, but also very chic. Draco turned them back into the hall, there was a door on his right, "that room isn't done yet so you can't see it, and don't even think about trying to go in there because I'm the only one who can get in."

He lead her to the last door at the end of the hallway. "This is the master suite. I think your going to love it." Draco opened the door and Hermione saw paradise, literally. She walked out from his embrace to marvel at the room. It had been altered to look like the beach. The floor looked like sand and the walls had been magically changed to look like the beaches sky, "one cool thing about those walls is that I change it from morning to night by saying change." At the word the walls became a beautiful midnight beach.

"I love this room!" Hermione said with excitement.

"You haven't even seen the best part yet." He said taking her hand and leading her into the bathroom, it had been magically altered also only this looked like a waterfall with a pond at the bottom which was meant to serve as a tub. The water was clear blue like water around a reef and there were beautiful very brightly colored fish swimming around in it.

"I have one more thing to show you," Draco lead Mya back out the bathroom and then crossed the bedroom to another door that appeared when it was approached, pushing it open they stepped out onto the terrace which had also been changed to match the room. It had a day bed and the scene was of the beach. It looked like a bright sunny day outside. Mya thought she was going to need a _Pina Colada._

_"Alright you've seen all of it, what do you think?" Draco was smiling, he already knew she loved it._

_"What do I think? I think it's wonderful! Your mother has no idea what she's talking about. This place is amazing!" Draco laughed at her excitement. _

_"I knew you would love it. And if you ever don't want to bathe in the waterfall you just snap your fingers and it becomes a pool sized tub."_

_"You are almost scary good at magic." _

_Draco rolled his eyes, "it's about time you recognized my talents woman." Mya laughed at him then looked back out at the view._

_"Can this view be changed too?" She asked._

_"Of course, Change." Suddenly they were looking at a midnight beach again. Mya released herself from Draco and went to stand at the balcony with her back to him. He looked at her for a minute before deciding it was time to take the plunge. He had a new home, a new begining, and he wanted her to be a part of it. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and laid his chin on her shoulder._

_"You look beautiful," he whispered into her ear. Hermione wasn't sure if this was an advance or not so she didn't comment. Draco understanding why she hadn't moved kissed her cheek to let her know it was. She turned in his arms to face him._

_"Why Mr. Malfoy I do believe you are flirting with me." She smiled at him._

_"Oh Miss Granger I plan to do so much more then flirt with you." Draco cupped her cheek in his hand and rubbed her cheekbone with his thumb, he was rewarded with a blush. When she didn't look away he took it as his cue. He leaned forward very slowly, giving her time to say no if she wanted to. When he was two inches away and she still hadn't protested he pressed his lips to hers. Hermione instantly closed her eyes and kissed him back. It was like no other kiss that she had ever had. It wasn't just a kiss it was a desire for him that she had never felt before. Draco pulled back after a little bit and opened his eyes to find hers open and staring at him. That kiss had been like a rocket to his senses, he knew they would no longer be just friends after tonight. He had finally won the heart of the girl he loved. _


	3. The Following Morning

_AN: I'm sorry for the late update but I just finished finals! Yay! So I've decided to update rather then watch my brother play Modern Warfare 3. And I am totally pretending in this chapter that Ron and Hermione have never gotten together. Anyways here's the next chapter! Carry on, loves!_

"Mya." Hermione opened her eyes to see who could possibly be annoying her at this ungodly hour. It was Draco. Of course.

"What?" She asked groggily.

"Your going to be late to breakfast at the Weasleys if you don't get your cute bum out of my bed."

"Shite! What time is it?" She asked sitting up, completely awake now.

"A little after 8." He replied smirking.

"How long have you been up?" She asked taking in his fully dressed appearance. He looked good in his gray button down shirt and dark blue jeans.

"A bit, love. And if you keep staring I'll have to do something inappropriate with you. Now get up your gonna be late." He stood up from her side of the bed so she could get up.

"You should come with me today. It might help everybody to not hate you faster if they learn how nice you actually are. Plus I don't wanna tell Ron and Harry alone that we're dating." Draco seemed to think about it for a minute but it was long enough to make Hermione nervous.

"Please come." She whispered. He looked down at her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Alright, I'll go but remember that if Ron punches me then I get to hit him back."

"Why would Ron punch you?" He gave her an incredulous look.

"Please tell me that your kidding."

"No. Why would Ron punch you?"

"Because he's in love with you."

"No he's not. We fight all the time and he has insulted me on numerous occasions. Why on Earth would he be in love with me?"

"Maybe for the same reasons I am. Your funny, beautiful beyond measure, and intelligent. Any man would have to be completely blind to not be in love with you. Even Potter's in love with you. The only difference is Potter only feels sibling love towards you." He leaned in closely and let his lips brush her ear as he said, "and if you ever wonder why people are in love with you again I will be forced to perform unspeakable acts upon your person, until I prove to you everything I just said." He felt a shiver run through her and smirked with the knowledge that he could effect her in such a way. "Now get dressed before we're late and I have to explain that you slept in my bed." Hermione smirked a very mischievous Malfoy smirk and pushed him away from her.

"Out! I'm not getting changed with you in the room." Draco frowned just long enough for her to see then turned and left the room. She walked over to the full length mirror on the wall and stood in front of it until it spoke.

"What would you like to wear today miss?"

"I would like my dark blue skinny jeans, my knee high gray boots that fold over at the top, my white tank top, and my gray sweater with the large collar that has 3 buttons on it." Her image in the mirror was dressed in what she asked for so she nodded her head and was instantly clothed in what she had asked for. "Thank goodness I connected his mirror to mine," she whispered to herself. Now whether she stayed at Draco's or her own house it didn't matter for she would have full access to his wardrobe and hers. She had walked back over to the bed and picked up her wand off the bedside table. She gave it a quick wave and with a wordless spell fixed her hair to lay in perfect curls. She emerged from the bedroom and walked down the hall to find Draco sitting on the couch, she quietly snuck up behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"It's nice to know that you don't take 20 years to get changed."

"Well it helps when I've connected your dressing mirror with mine."

"Ahhh, I should have known better, I let you sleep in my bed and next thing I know your moving in." He tipped his head back so she could see that he was smiling.

"The spell works both ways, you have access to your clothes at my place too so I don't want to hear any whining mister." She smiled back. He leaned up just enough to give her a quick kiss.

"We have to go, although I know that you would much rather be here doing naughty things with me. But I can't have such a bad reputation Miss Granger, especially when I'm trying to get in good with your friends."

"I love that your trying to make me the bad influence when you are dressed so deliciously."

"See what I'm talking about. Bad influence." She leaned down and kissed him.

"I might be a bad influence but you like it."

"That I do. Now we really have to go meet your friends before I get accused of kidnapping. And I'm thinking we should do my parents for dinner so we can tell them that we're finally dating."

"Finally dating? Have you been neglecting to tell me something?"

"Well Dad's been on my case for quite some time because he knew I liked you as more then a friend. But I had to explain many times that I couldn't do anything while the war was going on, especially while I was a part of Voldemorts inner circle."

"Speaking of during the war, where did Ari go?" Ari was Dracos' Bernese mountain dog, who had big beautiful blue eyes and was the biggest baby in the world.

"He's hanging out at Blaises' for the moment. I wanted to make sure that I got the house totally finished before I brought him home. I'll have to go get him in the next few days."

"Then why in the world did you tell your mum that you had to leave to take care of Ari last night?"

"Because I wanted alone time with you and you know my mother. Unless you have a good excuse she won't let you leave the house."

"Yes that I do."

"Now are you ready to go? We really are going to be late." Hermione smiled and unwrapped her arms from Draco standing up.

"No we wont."

"Yes we will breakfast starts in 10 minutes."

"And I told Ron yesterday that I wouldn't be there until lunch." Dracos mouth slipped into an "O" shape.

"Why in the world didn't you tell me this earlier?"

"Cause I like to watch you worry about being on time. And I need to talk to you about something that I know you know how to do."

"That sounds dirty," he warned her. She smirked.

"Maybe there's time for that later but right now I'm being serious. I know that in 6th year you found a glamor charm to hide your Dark Mark, I was wondering if you could teach it to me." Draco raised one eyebrow and walked around the couch to lean on the back.

"And may I ask why you would like to learn this?" He was genuinely curious as to why she would want to know a glamor charm, vanity wasn't really big with Hermione.

"Do you remember when your Aunt dragged me into the drawing room?" Draco winced, he hated that he couldn't do anything to save her that day without blowing his cover. The only thing he could do was not identify Potter for who he was and not call the Dark Lord in order to give them a chance to escape.

"Yes, but as I recall she only used cruciatus on you," he whispered, "your screams still haunt me." Hermione laid her left hand on his arm and gave a light squeeze.

"I know you would have saved me if you could have. I don't hold you responsible for doing your job. But while your Aunt had me in there she did more then just cause me extreme pain she marked me for life with a word that I have been called many times and something she said that I should always remember." Hermione used her right hand to gently push up the sleeve on her left arm revealing the one word that she hated above all others. Mudblood. Draco couldn't breathe, he didn't know that she had been marked like this. He didn't know that she would have to live with this for everyday of her life. He stared at it as he whispered, "I'll teach you. I'm so sorry Hermione." He wrapped her in his arms and whispered in her ear the spell. As he pulled away she said it and watched the nasty writing on her arm disappear.

"Thank you, you don't know what it means to me to have that thing off my arm. Even if you just can't see it." She smiled at him to let him know that it was okay to talk about it.

"What else did you go through that you didn't feel the need to tell me?" Hermione smiled shyly.

"Which year are we talking about?"

"Hermione! How many secrets have you been hiding?"

"Only the ones that I couldn't tell anybody until the war was over." Draco rolled his eyes.

"We're going to be having a long conversation about this later Missy!" Hermione laughed.

"I don't know everything about your life, or all of your secrets."

"Well we are going to change that right now, because I want to know everything about you. And I want you to know everything about me. At least everything that makes me look good."

"Obviously!" Hermione laughed, "heaven forbid that I learn anything negative about you, like that you snore."

"I do not snore!"

"Of course you dont sweetie." Hermione was trying so hard not to laugh. Draco grabbed a hold of her and started tickling her. Hermione was squirming to try and get out of his hold which was hindered by the fact that he had managed to wrap one arm around her waist. Hermione couldn't stop laughing.

"Do I snore Mya?" Hermione could barely get a response out.

"Ha-h-no. Please-haha-let-h-me go." Hermione managed to turn in his grasp and in between laughs managed to kiss him. He instantly stopped tickling her and pulled her closer. Mya pushed him back into the couch. Draco lightly cupped her neck and rubbed his thumb over her cheek. When they finally broke apart to breathe Draco leaned his forehead against hers and kissed her cheek.

"If we don't have breakfast plans can we have a nice morning in?" Draco asked smiling.

"Of course and then we can talk about all the things you've never told me."

"All things I've never told you? I think you've got that backwards Mya. I'm not the one that's been keeping secrets."

"That is complete crap and you know it! There are things you've never told me."

"Do you have any proof?" Hermione smiled.

"I'm sure that I can find some. After all you used to break all of the rules and cause a lot of trouble." Draco gave her side an affectionate squeeze.

"Yes I did, but that is because I was supposed to be the bad boy of Slytherin."

"See you do have secrets that you need to tell me." Hermione smiled and Draco kissed her again.

_AN: Alright so what do you all think? What do you think will happen at lunch at the Weasleys? What do you think of Mr and Mrs Malfoy? Do we like them? Find them unrealistic? What do you think will happen next? If I like your input I will use it in the story! So leave me lots of love by reviewing!_

_XOXO OrangeLilyBlossom_


	4. Garden Party

_A/N: Okay so I'm now a beta if anybody needs anything reviewed just let me know! I'm trying to update at least once a month so that you all know I haven't forgotten about you! And since I missed February another chapter will be up sometime soon! Anyways here's the chapter! Read away Loves!_

"Do you remember all those nights we spent in the Room of Requirement 6th year?" Hermione asked. She was curled up on top of Draco with her head on his chest, he was running his hand up and down her back drawing lazy patterns.

"Yeah, I never would have been able to fix that stupid vanishing cabinet without your help."

"What can I say I have a way with dark objects." Draco had to laugh at that.

"Yes you do, I mean you've fought the darkest magic known to man, and yet I still think that you would probably make the best dark wizard of all time." Now it was Hermiones turn to laugh.

"I think I've had all the darkness I can deal with for a lifetime. Nobody will ever have to worry about me becoming evil. Besides I am far to cute for such a thing." Draco chuckled, "yes you are."

"What time is it?" Hermione asked pushing her head against his chin.

"11:45. Do you want to leave now?"

"We can go in about 5 minutes, I don't feel like getting up right now. Your very comfortable as a pillow."

"Oh I see. You only keep me around because I'm comfy to lay on."

"No I keep you around for other things too. Like your wit, and never ending ability to make me happy, but mostly right now because you make a comfy pillow."

"Good to know you at least tell the truth." Draco rested his hand on her side and let her lay on him for another minute before he quickly swung their legs off the couch and stood up pulling Hermione against him to keep her from falling.

"I hate it when you do that!" She laughed smacking his arm.

"Yes but it just guarantees that I get to hold onto you for a little bit longer. You can't blame me for the things you do to me. We're going to be late." He pulled her a little tighter and whispered in her ear, "hold on tight." He spun on the spot and opened his eyes to see that they were standing on a hill.

"Which direction?"

"Right down the hill. You can't see it yet but you'll be able to soon." Hermione detached herself from him and grabbed a hold of his hand and started walking towards the Burrow. "I didn't tell anybody that you were coming so seeing you might be a bit of a shock. Don't worry if they all start screaming that they hate you."

"That's a very comforting thought Mya!"

"Don't worry about it, just stay close to me and nothing will happen."

"I can take care of myself."

"I know that you can, but your kinda walking into the lions den without a chair. Just give me a chance to explain and if that fails I will silence them all so that they have to listen to me."

"I think that dating you might be hazardous to my health."

"Would you rather it was Pansy?" She asked smirking, she knew that he couldn't stand her. She felt him shiver next to her.

"Good lord no! You will pay for that comment later."

"I'm looking forward to it." As they drew closer to the Burrow Hermione heard Draco gasp beside her.

"Their house is a lot bigger then I thought it would be." Draco was amazed because it was clear that the only thing holding it up was magic. It looked like a home though, with laundry blowing in the wind on lines and a table outside set up with food. "Are you sure it was a good idea to bring me?" Draco asked.

"The Weasley's consider me family, they will have to accept you too since we're dating. It's better if we get this out as soon as possible." She gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. They walked up to the back door and stepped into the kitchen, just in time to see Mrs. Weasley send some potatoes towards their heads. Draco and Hermione both ducked just in time.

"Mrs. Weasley, just as dangerous as ever in the kitchen I see," Hermione laughed. Mrs. Weasley turned around laughing as well.

"Well you should know by now that it's a bad idea to just walk into the kitchen when I'm cooking without announcing yourself."

"Yes I should have, I brought a guest with me though. Mrs. Weasley I would like to formally introduce you to Draco Malfoy, Draco this is Mrs. Weasley." Mrs. Weasley gave Draco a beaming smile, "it's very nice of you to join us for lunch Draco." Mrs. Weasley turned to Hermione, "I wouldn't hold hands with him if I were you, Ron might not make it through lunch if you do, just a friendly warning." Mrs. Weasley turned back to her cooking, giving them a chance to discuss her words.

"What did that mean?" Draco asked.

"Ron has a big crush on me, and I turned him down at the end of the war. He might not take it well that we're dating." Hermione shrugged.

"I don't care, I'm not going to let Ron dictate whether or not I can touch my girlfriend. We're going to have to tell him eventually, and I think the sooner the better off we will be."

"Are you totally sure about this?"

"He's going to have to find out at some point."

"Alright then we'll let him know today."

"Can you two please take these bowls out to the table while I get everybody down here for lunch?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"No problem, come on Draco." She let go of his hand and picked up two of the bowls. Walking back out the door to the tables outside. Draco followed setting his down next to hers. Hermione took her usual seat and indicated that Draco could sit on her right.

"This puts Harry on my left and Ron either across from us or on Harrys left. I personally hope it's Harry's left because if he sits across from us and doesn't take the news of us dating well then it will be glare city the entire time we're here." Draco took her hand and entwined it with his sitting it on the table in clear view of everybody that was starting to file out. Hermione just smiled at him as Harry walked around behind them and sat down next to Hermione.

"Hey 'Mione, hey Malfoy. Hermione already told us about you, but like I told her it might take me a bit to get to first name basis with you." Harry smiled tentatively.

"No big deal Potter, it would be kinda awkward if you just started calling me Draco." Draco smiled back, to let him know that he wasn't offended.

"Somebody didn't do a good job of cleaning the garden, theirs still a ferret out here!" George Weasley yelled into the house.

"That ferret would happen to be my date George, do try to be nice." George looked at their hands and smirked, "has Ron seen this yet?"

"Have I seen what?" Came the question from right inside the house.

"I'll take that as a no," George smiled sitting down across from them. "Not much Ron, get out here!"

"I'm coming Mums got me helping her out." Ron walked out floating a stack of plates in front of him. He lowered all of them onto the table. It took him a few moments to spot their hands. It was total silence as Ron took in the site.

_Yes I'm evil but you still love me, for without me there would be no more chapters. I hope you all like it so far, if not well to bad! _

_Lots of Love to my fabulous readers!_

_XOXO OrangeLilyBlossom_


	5. Fight Club

_Who's the greatest writer? Well it certainly isn't me although I do try hard. Now here is the next chapter as promised!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or his world I just like to play with it :)_

Previously:

"I'm coming Mums got me helping her out." Ron walked out floating a stack of plates in front of him. He lowered all of them onto the table. It took him a few moments to spot their hands. It was total silence as Ron took in the site.

Nobody moved, nobody spoke, if a pin had dropped it would have sounded like a nuclear explosion. Finally Ron moved his eyes to Hermione.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked quietly, yet it was still enough to make her jump a little bit.

"Sure." She replied releasing Draco's hand and following Ron to the other side of the house.

"How do you think that'll go?" Draco asked looking at Harry.

"Honestly, probably not well. If we start to hear yelling I would assume that you might wanna make a run for it."

"I wouldn't be to worried," George said looking at Draco, "even if it doesn't go well Ron will come around soon. He knows that they could never be together cause all they do is fight but it might take him a while to get over it." Draco relaxed slightly, he would take George's word for it since he didn't personally know Ron that well yet.

"REALLY AND THAT'S JUST SUPPOSED TO BE OKAY?" There was no denying the docile tones of Ron Weasley. George, Harry, and Draco all looked at each other before getting up and making a run for the arguing couple.

"YES IT IS! HE BLOODY LOVES ME! WHAT DID YOU EVER DO FOR ME? I DON'T REMEMBER MUCH BUT TEARS AND HEARTBREAK! AND WHO CONSTANTLY HAD TO PICK ME UP FROM THE GROUND BECAUSE OF YOU? HE DID! HE'S DONE MORE FOR ME THEN YOU EVER HAVE!" Draco, Harry, and George discovered a very red in the face Ron and a lividly pissed Hermione standing less then a foot apart screaming at each other. They didn't move to pull them apart but rather waited for them to get it all out of their systems now, otherwise they would just get into a row again.

"WHO SAVED YOU FROM THE TROLL FIRST YEAR? WHO HELPED YOU BECOME UNPETRIFIED SECOND YEAR? WHO STOPPED YOU FROM BEING CURSED FIFTH YEAR OR SIXTH YEAR? WHO SAVED YOUR BLOODY ARSE DURING THE FINAL BATTLE? IT CERTAINLY WASN'T HIM!" Ron screamed at Hermione pointing his finger in her face.

"HARRY HELPED FIRST YEAR. MADAM POMFREY SAVED ME SECOND YEAR. FIFTH YEAR REMUS SAVED ME! SIXTH YEAR HARRY'S FELIX POTION SAVED US. AND DRACO SAVED MY ARSE IN THE LAST BATTLE WHEN HE KILLED DOLOHOV AND TOOK A NASTY CUTTING CURSE FOR ME! YOU LEFT WHEN HARRY AND I NEEDED YOU MOST, you've fought with me because of the way I am. If you hadn't been mean to me first year I never would have been in that bathroom with the troll. Don't think that you've saved me more then I've saved myself or Harry or Draco have saved me. I've put myself on the line so many times for you and Harry why can't you just accept that Draco makes me happy? That I never have to worry about him leaving me?" Hermione could barely get out the last part because she was crying so hard.

"WHY? Because he's a ferret. He's never even been nice to you, he's called you mudblood for so many years and cursed you so many times. How can you ever trust him?" Ron said angrily.

"Because you only ever saw his cover and I see the real Draco." Hermione turned from Ron and started to walk towards Draco.

"So your just gonna be his new whore?" Ron spat out. He didn't even have time to register the words leaving his mouth before he was knocked onto the ground. Hermione stood over him with a bloody hand, a seething looking on her face.

"If you ever call me a whore again Ronald Weasley I will make sure that you never walk again." Hermione threated. She walked over to Draco who wiped the tears from her face, "do you wanna go home?" He asked. She nodded her head, "please take me home Draco," she whispered as more tears poured from her eyes. He wrapped his arm protectively around her shoulders, "Potter can you tell Mrs. Weasley that I said it was very nice to meet her and I'm sorry we couldn't stay for lunch?"

"Not a problem," Harry told him with a smile. Draco lead her up to the appariation point and wrapped her up into his arms, with a quiet 'pop' they were in his flat. Hermione sobbed into his shirt refusing to release him. He gently picked her up and carried her to the couch. She just grabbed on harder to his shirt. He rubbed her back and didn't say anything knowing it was better to just let her cry. They stayed in silence until Hermione finally cried herself out, she laid her head onto Draco's shoulder.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"It's what your comfy pillow is here for," he whispered kissing her hair.

"I probably look a right mess. I'll be right back." She stood out of his embrace and left for the bathroom. Draco said a quick drying spell for his shirt, knowing that she would apologize for the tear marks if she saw them. He hated it when she apologized for crying, he liked to comfort her, he liked to hold her tight, to know that he was her anchor in life. It gave him a great source of pride knowing that she trusted him enough to let him see her break down. He only had to wait a few minutes until she was sitting back down in his lap.

"Feel better?" He asked seeing her face clean of tears and her eyes no longer puffy.

"Yeah, but I think I broke my hand punching Ron. I can't bend it."

"Let's take a look." Draco picked up her right wrist to see her hand, it was fairly swollen. He pulled out his wand and murmured a quick diagnostic spell. It was indeed broken, "you broke it and this is going to hurt." Draco said a quick healing spell, "FUCK!" Hermione swore as the spell snapped her bones back into place and mended them.

"Sorry love, but it just hurts more the longer you wait. Trust me Madam Pomfrey did it to me on a regular basis."

"It's alright, that just really freaking hurt more then I thought it would." Hermione gently flexed her fingers, they were a little stiff and really sore.

"Your not gonna wanna use that hand for a few days, it will be sore but if you'll let me wrap it it might help it to heal a little faster."

"That's fine, I don't have anything major in the next days that I would really need it for." Draco conjured a long bandage and began to gently wrap her hand. When he finished he gently kissed her finger tips.

"I never did say thank you for what you said to Ron." He gazed into her eyes as she lifted them from her hand.

"I meant it. He had no right to say anything against you when he doesn't even know you."

"I'm pretty sure that if you punching him in the face didn't get the point across, then his brother and Potter will. They weren't very happy with him either."

"I just hope he comes around."

"His brother and Potter said not to worry. And based on your history with him I would say that he will come around soon. Do you want me to make you some lunch?" He asked cupping her cheek with his hand.

Hermione shook her head, "I think I'm gonna go take a nap for a little bit."

"Alright, I'll wake you up in a couple of hours." She leaned forward and gently kissed him before heading down the hall to his bedroom.

"Merlin, I love that woman." Draco whispered to himself. Since she was going to sleep for a few hours he was going to work on her surprise some more. He stood up and walked to the room that she couldn't enter and walked through the door to work for the next few hours.

_So how are we all doing? I know probably surprised that I followed through on my promise of another chapter this month. Depending on school another chapter might be up soon. Anyways review if you want to, and if you do what do you think of Ron's reaction?_

_Lots of Love to my Fabulous Readers!_

_XOXO OrangeLilyBlossom_


	6. The Questions of Dating

_A/N: Yay I'm back and as stated to one of my awesome readers this chapter is dedicated to AmalaiseAmden who's awesome review totally made my day! So school is done now yay! So there will probably a lot more updates. And I'm sorry this chapter wasn't up in April but there will definitely be more chapters to come soon!_

Previously:

"Merlin, I love that woman." Draco whispered to himself. Since she was going to sleep for a few hours he was going to work on her surprise some more. He stood up and walked to the room that she couldn't enter and walked through the door where he would stay for the next few hours.

Hermione rolled over and stretched her arm out to find the bed cold, she slowly opened her eyes to see the sun was still streaming in the doors. She had just been napping after all. She laid still for a few minutes just enjoying the softness of her boyfriends bed. 'How can it be that he feels the same way too' Hermione's mind wondered. She hadn't really had time to process what was going on between her and Draco yet. 'Do I really want this? Yes!,' her mind shouted back to her. She replayed them cuddling on the couch earlier that morning and couldn't help but smile at the thought.

"I hope that smile is because of me," Draco grinned walking over to sit on his side of the bed reaching out to softly stroke her cheek.

"It is in fact. I was just thinking about us this morning and how we've gotten the chance to finally be together. I honestly thought it would never happen." She replied looking at him seriously.

"And why did you think that?" He asked, wondering how she would reply.

"You always had a parade of girlfriends at school and I just assumed that I would never be somebody that you would want. At first I thought I was just your liaison to the Order but then we became friends and I just assumed that it would stop there," Hermione reached out to place her hand on his knee. "Imagine my surprise when you kissed me last night."

"Hermione," Draco wrapped his hand in her hair and stroked her cheek with his thumb, "I have wanted to be with you for years, but I couldn't exactly act on it with a war going on. And I only ever dated those other girls because I knew that it would get back to the Dark Lord. Do you remember when we were in 6th year and you helped me to repair the vanishing cabinet?" Hermione nodded. "One day you walked in after having a fight with Ron and I asked you why you put up with him. You told me it was because you were friends, and I told you that he argued with you because he liked you but didn't know how to express it. You told me I was barmy and that I didn't know what I was talking about. I came up behind you and wrapped you up in my arms and whispered in your ear that maybe I was barmy but I was your barmy and you laughed. At that moment I had to literally stop myself from turning you around and telling you exactly how I felt."

"I remember your arms tightening around me but I just assumed it was because you didn't want me to leave." Hermione whispered trying to remember exactly what had happened that night.

"I didn't want you to leave and I also didn't want you in Ron's arms either. I was always afraid that one day he would finally get up the courage to ask you out and that you would never want to be with me."

"But he did ask me out. In 6th year actually. It was after an argument and he walked into the common room looking to apologize, I had just finished a detention with Snape, which of course wasn't actually a detention at all but still, and he apologized profusely and asked me out. I told him we were in the middle of a war and I couldn't exactly start dating somebody right then. He took it with as much grace as can be expected. I thought for sure that his feelings had died, imagine my surprise when he started yelling earlier."

"Are you okay?" Draco asked taking her hands in his and pulling her into a sitting position.

"Yeah, I mean it's not the first time that we've gotten into an argument or that he's gotten angry at me. He will get over it and apologize and then we can go on with our lives."

"Speaking of on with our lives are you planning on going back to Hogwarts for 7th year? I figured you probably would since you didn't get to take your Newts."

"I've been thinking about it and more than likely yes I need my Newts to become a professor and to take an apprenticeship with someone."

"Why more than likely yes? I thought you always knew what you wanted."

"I do, I want to go back and do it but I don't know what your planning either so I thought it would be a good time to figure out what you were doing also and then I could decide what I really wanted."

"Are you trying to tell me that you were going to base your life around mine?" Draco asked surprised.

"Yeah I don't really wanna go without my best friend," Hermione smiled.

"Well it just so happens that I will be going back. After being stuck at home last year under the Dark Lord's rule I didn't get to take my Newts either and just like you I need them to get an apprenticeship."

"Are you planning on apprenticing with Snape?"

"Honestly I don't know. Maybe, but I'm not sure potions is something I really want to teach. I was thinking maybe Charms, but I'll have to speak with Flitwick about it once the year starts."

Hermione smiled at him, "I could see you doing Charms. Teaching little first years how to levitate feathers and send cushions flying across the room."

"And this gives you a dreamy look, why?" Draco asked intrigued.

"Because the you in my head teaching the first years is very attractive. Especially with the little first years calling you Professor Malfoy. I like that picture."

"Are you telling me that I'm not attractive?" Draco asked trying to keep a serious face.

"Quite the opposite. I think it makes you even more attractive." Draco quickly leaned forward and stole a kiss.

"Did I tell you that you could stop kissing me?" Hermione demanded.

"No ma'am," Draco replied leaning forward and giving her a long drawn out kiss. "I'm really glad that you turned Weasley down," Draco informed her.

"And why is that?" Hermione asked faking ignorance.

"Because if you hadn't I wouldn't be able to do this." Draco whispered pulling Hermione into his lap. "I wouldn't be able to hold you," he wrapped his left hand in her hair while his right arm was wrapped around her waist. He pulled her face towards him until their lips met in a gentle kiss. It was the kind of kiss that suggested that time was a part of somebodies imagination and that they could forget the world for a while. Pulling back just enough to speak but not fully break the kiss, "I wouldn't be able to kiss you whenever I wanted. And I wouldn't have gotten to see you sleeping in my bed this morning. You looked like a goddess." Hermione didn't need to hear anymore she crushed her lips to his. What he had started as a gentle kiss was soon growing more passionate as she licked his bottom lip asking for entrance which he was more than willing to give. As their tongues fought for dominance she pushed him back onto the bed so he was laying down and she was straddling his waist, without breaking their kiss. Draco wrapped one hand around the back of her knee and ran his other hand very slowly down her side and down to her thigh. Hermione broke the kiss and started to trail kisses down his neck. At his pulse point she gently bit and sucked on it causing Draco to groan with pleasure.

"If you don't stop my minx you will find yourself underneath me panting and coming undone until I hear you shouting my name." Hermione could literally feel that he meant exactly what he said.

"But maybe I want to come undone in your arms," Hermione whispered into his ear.

"While I know you would throughly enjoy yourself," Draco said kissing her jaw, "you and I aren't ready for that yet."

"We're doing dinner at your parents right?" Hermione asked biting his neck again.

"Yes," Draco gasped out.

"Then I need to get ready," Hermione replied giving Draco one more thorough kiss while wiggling around in his lap. Draco groaned into the kiss and wrapped his hands tighter around Hermione's upper legs. Hermione quickly disentangled herself from him and headed towards the door.

"Your going to kill me woman," Draco called after her.

"And your going to enjoy every second of it," she yelled back laughing. Hermione walked down the hall and over to the door picking up her shoes from earlier. Walking back over the the couch she perched on the arm and started to pull on her boots. It escaped her attention that her boyfriend was sneaking up behind her, until he sat sideways behind her wrapping his right arm around her waist and keeping his face towards the door.

"You know my parents are going to be thrilled. Dad's been on my case for the last few years to finally ask you out." He told her nonchalantly.

"Yeah, then why do you make that sound like a bad thing?" Hermione asked as she finished pulling on her second boot and turning to face him.

"It's not a bad thing I just have some weird feeling about this," Draco replied turning his face towards hers, "I can't really explain it. It's not like we're bad or anything like that but more like something is going to happen. I don't know I probably sound crazy." He said turning his face back towards the door.

"You don't sound crazy though, I think it's just your war feelings are still out so everything always feels like it's going to go wrong. It doesn't mean anything bad it just means that things are changing, which any other time during our lives would have probably been a bad thing." Hermione took his hand in hers.

"I guess your right, I'm just being weird. Let's go to dinner before my Mum freaks out," Draco laughed.

"Are we having dinner at the Manor or their new house?" Hermione curiously asked.

"The Manor, Mum's still packing it up and unpacking the new house." Draco stood and pulled Hermione up with him, "time to go," Draco said wrapping his arms around her, "hold on tight." And he turned on the spot apparating them to the Manor.

_I am evil! Alright lets be honest here they can't sleep together yet they just got together yesterday after all! However at some point in the future I will probably have to change the rating of this story. Now please review even if you just say great because if I don't get reviews I don't feel like updating._

_Lots of Love,_

_XOXO OrangeLilyBlossom _


	7. Dinner

Previously: "Are we having dinner at the Manor or their new house?" Hermione curiously asked.

"The Manor, Mum's still packing it up and unpacking the new house." Draco stood and pulled Hermione up with him, "time to go," Draco said wrapping his arms around her, "hold on tight." And he turned on the spot apparating them to the Manor.

As they wandered hand in hand up the front walk towards the house, neither felt the need to break the comfortable silence between them. There was no need for Draco to open the front door because it swung open to reveal Lucius on the other side.

"I was beginning to wonder if the two of you would show up," he commented noticing their linked hands but choosing not to say anything about it. _'Maybe it's just their normal affection still, but for Draco's sake I hope he finally told her.' _"Your mother is in the dining room, tonights meal was made by Ivy thank Merlin, so it's edible no questions asked. And please don't tell your mother I said that."

"Don't tell me you said what?" Narcissa asked from her spot at the table.

"Nothing dear, I'll tell you later," Lucius told her as if it was a secret.

"Hi Mum," Draco said walking over to his mother to give her a hug and a kiss.

"Hi Darling, how was your day?" She asked giving Hermione a hug.

"Eventful but hopefully it will all be alright soon," Hermione answered her trying to avoid the subject.

"Eventful? What happened?" Lucius asked, looking at his son to answer, knowing Hermione would skip around the questions.

"We had breakfast as the Weasley's and Ron didn't take the news of us dating so well. He decided that it would be a better idea to scream and tell Hermione horrible things. It wasn't a fun luncheon but everybody else was insanely nice though so it was at least a step in the right direction," Draco said answering his father.

"Always the optimist," Hermione laughed.

"Your the one that said that it all went well," Draco replied.

"Well it did, minus Ron being a prat."

"Did we hear you right Draco did you say that you two were dating?" Narcissa asked not missing a beat.

"I was hoping that would be the one part of that explanation that you would miss but as usual nothing escapes you Mum. Yes we are dating I finally told her," Draco answered smiling. Narcissa and Lucius walked around the table to congratulate them.

"It's about time you two! We thought you'd never do it, I actually owe your mother now so thank you. It is one thing though that I don't mind your mother being right on." Lucius leaned closer to Draco and whispered in his ear as he gave him a hug, "I will need to talk to you later though, I have something important to discuss with you." Draco nodded his head in conformation.

"Let's eat I'm starving and Ivy made lasagna which I know you all love as much as I do," Narcissa said taking her seat at the table once more.

Dinner was a fairly quite affair with conversation ranging from the family business in the Muggle World to how the new Minster of Magic, Kingsley Shackelbolt, was really holding up.

"Did you hear that they were considering a Marriage Law?" Hermione asked knowing that Lucius would be knowledgeable in the matter.

"Yes of course, but I actually support it. It just states that any pureblood witch or wizard must marry somebody of muggle born status. It doesn't state that they have to marry in a certain time frame or a certain person, which is the only reason I support it." Lucius finished taking a bite of his cheesecake.

"Would it go into effect soon? I mean isn't the Wizengamot fighting about it?" Hermione pressed.

"It would be a while before it would go into effect, and yes the Wizengamot is fighting about it and whether or not it would actually be fair to make people do it but by having so few restrictions they feel that it could pass with flying colors. It's not like their telling people that they have to marry a certain person or have a certain number of kids, just that purebloods cant intermarry anymore which would actually be good since birth defects have sky rocketed recently, with Voldemort's rule." Lucius laid his napkin down on the table and pushed his chair back, "I'm really sorry everybody but I have to talk to Draco about something important, so if you ladies would excuse us. I will meet you in the study Draco." Lucius walked through the door heading for the study.

"I have been summoned it seems," Draco said standing to follow his father. He walked over and gave his mother a hug, "thank you for dinner Mum."

"Anytime sweetie." Narcissa told him smiling. Draco walked over to Hermione next who stood up to give him a hug. "Can you go to Blaise's and pick up Ari for me? I was going to go right after dinner but I don't know how long this talk with Dad is going to take."

"Yeah no problem, do you want me to wait with her at your place?"

"I'll probably be home late, you can crash if you want or head home. She shouldn't eat anything, she's pretty good about that."

"Alright then I will head home I have to take care of Crookshanks and clean."

"Alright I'll steal you tomorrow then for lunch, if your available." Draco smiled kissing her cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Hermione responded leading Draco to the study. He wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a quick kiss.

"Goodnight beautiful," Draco replied stealing one more kiss.

"Goodnight," Hermione answered heading for the front door. Draco watched her till she walking till she was out the door. Sighing he turned the the knob to his fathers still slightly furnished study and walked in wondering what could be so important.

Hermione slowly walked down to the apparition point thinking about dinner and the fact that Draco's hand hadn't left her knee all through dinner. It was still strange to think about them dating but his kisses made the entire world go away, and he made her feel safe. She turned her mind back to the present, she turned on the spot vanishing only to reappear on a marble front door step. As she raised her hand to knock the door swung open to reveal Blaise.

"I felt the wards sway, figured it was either you or Draco." He told her grinning.

"Well it's good to see you too Blaise," she replied punching his arm on the way in.

"Ouch! Merlin woman, you know that hurts right?"

"Oh stop being such a baby. Now speaking of babies where's my big fluffy one?" Hermione asked eyeing the empty foyer. "Are you moving?" She asked intrigued as to why there was no longer any furniture in the once opulent room.

"No, Luna decided that it needed to be redone. That was three weeks ago and she still hasn't figured out what she wants to put in here instead." He told her laughing, "that woman would be the death of me except I love her so damn much. Now I do believe you were looking for Ari if you wait a minute I'll be right back with her." He walked out through one of the two doors that lead off the foyer and into the kitchen. Hermione glanced around at the vacant room wondering what Luna could possibly want to put into it, maybe something beachy although knowing Luna it would probably be very brightly colored no matter what she decided on. Hermione's thoughts were cut off when a big ball of fluff came sliding towards her almost knocking her off her feet. Closely followed by Blaise holding a bag.

"Little devil, the second I opened the door she took off like a shot, you'd think she never gets any attention." He told Hermione as she petted the dogs head.

"She's just excited to see me, it has been a few months." She replied taking the bag from Blaise and leading the dog out the front door. "I will see you soon I'm sure, just hopefully it's not another Quidditch match this time."

"I doubt it," he told her following her out the door and down the steps into the yard. "If you could remind Draco about dinner next week I would be most grateful." He stepped forward and gave her a hug.

"Of course I will, I know he wouldn't want to miss it for the world." Stepping out of the hug Hermione picked up Ari and disappeared.

_Lots of Love,_

_OrangeLilyBlossom XOXO_


	8. Soul mates?

Previously:

"I doubt it," he told her following her out the door and down the steps into the yard. "If you could remind Draco about dinner next week I would be most grateful." He stepped forward and gave her a hug.

"Of course I will, I know he wouldn't want to miss it for the world." Stepping out of the hug Hermione picked up Ari and disappeared.

Hermione sat Ari down in Draco's living room and unclipped her leash turning to hang it on a hook by the front door. "Now be good until Daddy gets home, okay?" Draco's familiar nodded in agreement and went trotting off to the couch hopping up to lay down with her head on the arm rest staring at the door. "I'll see you later baby."

Hermione disappeared only to reappear in her own bedroom. Hermione looked around at her very simple room and smiled, her book shelves which covered the entire right wall of her bedroom was filled with all of her favorite books from the _Inheritance Cycle_ series to _Romeo and Juliet_ by Shakespeare. The other three walls were navy blue with pictures in various spots many featuring the Golden Trio but a few held pictures of Draco and herself many of which she hadn't known were being taken at the time. Her bed was a queen with a swirling gold, silver, and white design much like Van Gogh's _Starry Night. _A white armour stood to her left, currently open revealing many shirts and skirts in various colors and a pile of high heels thrown into the bottom.

Hermione headed towards the door to the left of her bed and stepped into her bathroom. It was a very plain emerald green room, Draco's idea of a joke. Hermione still remembered the day that she had come home and found it that way, she heard him calling her from the bedroom and had gone in to find the bathroom door propped open and upon opening it had been greeted by Draco sitting on the counter smirking and an emerald green bathroom with a silver serpent shower curtain and rugs. She walked over without saying a word and punched him in the arm, "are you kidding me? Like I want to wake up to this terrifying sight every morning."

"Terrifying sight?" He had replied rubbing his arm with a grimace, "no it's not, it's a reminder that Slytherin is as much your home as Gryffindor is and that you will always be welcome amongst the snakes."

"And you felt the need for my bathroom to be the place to remind me of this?" She had asked incredulously.

"You would have killed me if I did it to your living room, kitchen, or bedroom. Your apartment is tiny sweetie it's the only room that I could do it to. Besides it was white and boring and now you will always think of me while you're in here." Hermione put her hands on hips.

"Fine it stays but only because I know that if I change it back you will just pop back over and put it back to this. But did you seriously have to make the shower curtain a giant snake? It reminds me of the Chamber of Secrets and being petrified." She told him with a furrowed brow and crossed arms. Draco waved his wand and her curtain changed into the Slytherin coat of arms.

"Better?" He asked checking to make sure she wasn't going to punch him again.

"Much better thank you." She told him smiling and moving forward to give him a hug which he eagerly returned.

Hermione stared at her bathroom wondering how Draco's conversation was going with his father. Hopefully it wasn't anything horrible they'd had enough bad news over the years to last a life time. Between spying, attempting to commit murder, trying to destroy Horcruxes and avoiding death every minute of the day, they deserved some time off before the next load was dropped onto them. Little did Hermione know that there would be no down time.

Draco's POV:

"Alright let me see if I got this right, I have a mate, I may sprout wings at some point, and it will more then likely happen soon?" Draco asked surprisingly calm considering the information that had just been unloaded onto him.

"Yes," Lucius replied nervously waiting for the storm to unleash. "I'm so sorry about this Draco, I know with everything that's just happened that this seems like an awful lot but maybe it won't be so bad." Draco gave him a disbelieving look.

"I know that you and mom worked it out, but what if it's not Hermione? I worked so long and hard for her, I don't want to lose her because she isn't my mate."

"Draco there's no way to know if she is or not, you'll have to wait until your other side fully manifests and then kiss her to know for sure, but more then likely she is. You wouldn't feel such a pull towards somebody that isn't your mate. You can tell her, I'm sure she'll be understanding." Lucius replied placing a comforting hand on his sons shoulder. "We're going to make this work okay? Talk to Hermione, she'll be able to help you out."

"I don't want to worry her about this." Draco replied looking imploringly at his father trying to make him understand.

"Son, she's going to worry anyways she'll be able to tell. You always were an open book to her. Trust me you want to tell her about this, she's not going to react negatively she might stress out a little but at least the two of you can come up with a plan together on how to deal with this if something does happen." Lucius stared at his son trying to make him see reason in his idea.

"Okay I'll tell her but not tonight. She's been through so much already I don't think it's fair to add this on too especially after such a nice dinner."

"Don't wait to long, it will just stress her out the longer you wait."

"I won't. I couldn't do that to her, I love her to much for that." Draco told him giving him a small smile.

"It will all turn out okay, I got your mother out of it and I love her so much."

"I hope that I get the woman I'm in love with out of it too." Draco gave his father a hug said his goodbyes and headed outside into the cool summer air to clear his head. There was no way that he could apparate with so much on his mind so he wondered around the gardens for a good hour mulling things over. Trying to decide what to do and the best course of action was distracting enough but add in Hermione and the fact that he might lose her so soon after finally winning her heart, things just weren't sitting well with him. He sat down on a wooden bench beneath a willow tree that overlooked the lake. Draco wasn't really seeing any of it his mind was stuck on Hermione's face and the thought of what she would say and do when she found out. Thankfully he knew that she would get defensive and instantly come up with a plan. It calmed his mind to think of it, the stillness of the lake was helping as well.

It was nights like these that reminded Draco of when he would find Hermione down by the lakes edge sitting just staring at it as if held all of the answers in the world, and often she would tell him that she had found her answers there. Thinking of Hermione calmed him completely, he would tell her tomorrow he decided. With that comforting thought he stood up and headed towards the front gates to go home.

_Lots of Love,_

_OrangeLilyBlossom XOXO_


	9. Breakfast Lovin

Previously:

Thinking of Hermione calmed him completely, he would tell her tomorrow he decided. With that comforting thought he stood up and headed towards the front gates to go home.

Hermione rolled over and buried her face into her pillow the sun was much to bright for what was sure to be such an ungodly hour. She cracked an eye open and tried to get it to focus so she could see the time, when it did she groaned and rolled back over. Noon, how did I sleep till noon? Hermione wondered to herself as she stretched in bed. She smiled as she felt something walking up her legs and sitting on her stomach. Reaching down a hand she began to stroke Crookshanks head softly as he purred.

"I should probably get up for the day, shouldn't I?" She asked her feline familiar. Her only response was a louder purr and needing on her stomach. "Alright I'm up, now get off or you're not getting any food." Crookshanks quickly hopped off as Hermione sat up swinging her feet over the side of the bed to head towards the kitchen. She was rubbing her eyes when she walked into the kitchen and failed to see the man in front of her as she walked into him. She let out a surprised yelp and quickly withdrew her hands from her eyes, to reveal a smiling Draco trying not to laugh at her surprise.

"What do you think you're doing here? You scared me half to death!"

Draco chuckled, "well I came over to talk but somebody wouldn't answer the door so I let myself in with the key that you gave me, and as for the scaring you half to death that's your own fault. It's not like I disillusioned myself or anything."

"Yes well I wasn't exactly expecting to find somebody in my kitchen." Hermione looked over his shoulder to see food sitting on the counter. "Did you bring me lunch?" She inquired.

"Yes I did, I need to talk to you and I know that there is no use in trying if you haven't eaten anything."

"It's like you know me or something," she told him chuckling. He turned around and picked up a plate with what appeared to be a ham and cheese sandwich on it and pushed it into her waiting hands.

"Go sit, I'll get you something to drink." He told her as he gently pushed her out of the kitchen. She took her usual seat at the table which faced the kitchen so she could watch Draco as he poured both of them drinks and carried them out to the table setting them down as he headed back to pick up his own plate. He joined her sitting on her right and proceeded to start eating. Hermione did the same not realizing how hungry she had actually been until she took a bite of her sandwich. They ate in companionable silence for several minutes until they had both finished.

"You said that you wanted to talk to me about something," Hermione asked intrigued as to what it could possibly be.

"Yes as you know I talked to Dad last night after you left and there is apparently a family secret that he felt I needed to know and that I feel that I have to talk to you about because it may effect us." Hermione nodded in understanding encouraging him to go on. "Apparently I have Veela in the family, shocker I know especially with my hair and eye color but I was never actually sure until last night. I never even knew how far into the blood line it actually was, and as it turns out it's not that far back."

"Which means that it will likely manifest itself into you as well." Hermione said nodding in understanding.

"That's right it was my grandmother, she was the veela and dad says that he has manifested numerous parts of the veela nature. Including the soul mate part." He avoided eye contact with her fearing her reaction.

"So you have a true soul mate that you have to mark within a week of it manifesting, and you find her by kissing her." Hermione supplied while laying her hand on his arm to get him to look at her. "I understand what that means for us, but there is always the chance that it won't manifest at all or that it's me. There's no guarantee to any of this. If it does happen we will cross that bridge when we get to it, okay?" Hermione asked trying to make him understand that it all really would be okay.

"According to Dad we'll know soon, he said that his manifested on the day he turned 18." Draco told her, taking the hand that was on his arm into his own. "We have two weeks, and if it does manifest there's no guarantee that I'll go full veela or even partial. If worst comes to worst I'll sprout wings, feel my mates emotions, and have to be in there presence a majority of the time. That would really complicate things when we start school. I wouldn't be able to spend even a night away from them, the duration of classes would be the most I could endure and if they're not in them then I have to see them in between and-" Hermione silenced Draco's ranting by covering his lips with hers. When she pulled back she ran her fingers through his hair, she had learned in sixth year while helping him fix the vanishing cabinet that it would calm him. She felt him relax completely as his eyes slid close.

"Now you listen to me, all you're going to do is freak yourself out and make yourself panic. Nobody knows how much is going to manifest if any at all. Now stop worrying before you give yourself a migraine that no headache relief potion can cure."

"Thank you," he replied as he kissed her cheek. "Now let me clean up."

"You already made me breakfast slash lunch, let me clean please."

"Not a chance you need to shower and get dressed Missy we have to go shopping for school supplies and a nice set of dress robes for me and a dress for you for Mom and Dad's new house opening." Hermione stood up laughing.

"I thought the whole purpose of your parents moving to a new house was to downsize and I thought the house would be much smaller."

"No it's just slightly smaller and still a black robe affair." Draco chuckled as he picked up the plates and carried them into the kitchen. "Now you shower and get ready, I want to show you off so dress cute or I'll redress you." Hermione gave him a questioning look.

"Are you serious?"

"I am if you don't get your butt in the shower and ready to go!" He told her gently pushing her into the bedroom and shut the door. She chuckled at his antics as she walked into her Slytherin bathroom to take a shower.

Draco was wiping down the kitchen when he felt hands wrap around his waist and a head resting on his shoulder. He dropped the rag to the side of the counter and turned around to pick Hermione up by the waist and sit her on the counter. She laughed as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"You know one day when you do that I'm not going to be prepared," she told him resting her hands on his arms as his hands rested next to her thighs on the counter.

"I've been doing that to you since 4th year when we used to sneak down to the kitchens together. You always loved it when the house elves laughed."

"Even the time that you sat me down in a soup bowl," she replied.

"Hey I learned a lot from the experience and at least it was chilled soup instead of hot."

"You're not the one that had to walk all the way back to Gryffindor tower with a wet butt," she smirked at him.

"That is true but I did get a good look at your arse that night," he told her grinning.

"You're horrible," she said laughing. "Are you ready to go shopping yet or would you rather have me stay on the counter?"

"Well you do look beautiful today," he said checking out her white shorts and navy blue v-neck shirt. He picked up her long necklace, "an owl? Very witchy of you."

"Well only if you're a wizard," she responded. "Shopping time?"

"Yes impatient lets go." He gently tugged her off the counter and followed her over to the door, waiting patiently as she slid on her brown gladiator sandals. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck as his slid around her waist.

"May I?" Draco asked.

"Yes you may," she replied and closed her eyes as they disappeared.

_Lots of Love,_

_OrangeLilyBlossom XOXO_


	10. Shopping

Previously:

"Yes impatient lets go." He gently tugged her off the counter and followed her over to the door, waiting patiently as she slid on her brown gladiator sandals. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck as his slid around her waist.

"May I?" Draco asked.

"Yes you may," she replied and closed her eyes as they disappeared.

The Leaky Cauldron was busy for the lunch hour and although Hermione was trying to avoid detection several of the patrons spotted Draco's hair and fell silent. It wasn't long until the entire pub was silent and watching them, several patrons pointed at their intertwined hands, as they moved through to the back door. As soon as the door shut loud chatter filled the pub once more.

"Okay that was really weird. I don't think I want to be a war hero anymore." Hermione told him as she tapped the wall with her wand.

"It was probably more that I stood trial for being a Death Eater and that I was holding hands with the female member of the golden trio then anything else," he replied. She turned to look at him as the wall opened.

"Well then we will just have to give them more to talk about then, wont we?" She grabbed his hand and tugged him out into the alley.

"Are you sure about this? We can always go shopping in Muggle London instead, and order our things for school by owl." He told her as he slipped his arm around her waist pulling her closer.

"I'm sure. People are going to have to get used to us being out and about together. This is really the best way possible although if Rita Skeeter writes anything about this you're going to suddenly be the poor sap who's just one of my many suitors over the years and I will again be a harlequin."

"She will not write an ill word against us if she knows what's good for her. Father owns the **Daily Prophet** and he will sack her in a minute and ruin her reputation before she could put quill to paper." He gently steered them into a shop on Hermione's right which turned out to be the _Quills Quotes & Questions_ paper and quill store. "I figured that you were completely out of paper since you didn't attend last year at all and I figured you still haven't found most of your quills." Draco told her as he led her straight to the counter. The small portly man looked up to reveal blue eyes, a rather large mustache, and a very kind smile.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy here for your order I presume." He said as he turned to head into the back of the shop.

"Is there any place that doesn't know your name?" Hermione asked him smiling at the smug look on his face.

"Of course not, like father ever would have let that stand." He told her as the man came back out with a large bag filled to the brim.

"Would you like me to charge your account?" The kind shop owner asked.

"Yes if you would please." Draco replied shrinking the bag on the counter and sliding it into his pocket.

"Absolutely, have a good day."

"You too." Draco replied steering Hermione back out of the shop. "Now that we've got that done, why don't you head to Madame Malkins to see if you can find a dress while I finish the errands? I'll meet you there in about half an hour?"

"You need dress robes too!" Hermione told him, "I'm not letting you get out of this dinner at your parents." Draco chuckled.

"They already have mine done. Madame Malkin has had my robe size for months I just have to pick them up. You're the one that still has to pick a dress out," he told her. She looked down sheepishly.

"Fine I'll meet you there, but don't take to long or she may never let me leave." She looked at him imploringly.

"Half an hour, I got it. I'll be there." He released her waist and moved off through the crowd. Hermione sighed not looking forward to the next half hour. She meandered her way through the crowd and into the shop. Madame Malkin was helping a tall brown haired man in a very nice looking set of dress robes decide if he liked the color, so Hermione was able to slip through the racks into the back where all of the dresses were hung. _Simple yet elegant_, Hermione kept repeating to herself in her mind. Nothing caught her eye right off, _maybe I should start with a color_, _no gold obviously. Silver was just to boring, red was to Gryffindor and nobody wore red to a Malfoy party if they wanted to live. Green was to predictable, yellow didn't suit her, neither did orange for that matter. Black was to flat, that left just blue and purple._ Hermione headed over to the two racks that held the color's she was searching for.

The blue's ranged from Royal to a terribly light Periwinkle like color. She flipped through the few in the darker selection and pulled out two that might do the trick. Next was the purple rack again she stuck to the darker section, she was on the third dress when she saw it. It was perfect! She took it off the rack and headed for the dressing room careful to avoid Madame Malkin and the brown haired man on her way. When she slid the dress on she knew, there was no question that it was perfect and that she would look perfect at the Malfoy's. The floor length satin gown was a one shoulder with the fabric perched just on the edge of her shoulder, only magic kept it from falling down. The front of the gown was Hermione's favorite part the bottom layers laid one of the other at her waist and as she walked they separated to reveal her right leg. Draco was going to speechless when he saw her. She carefully slid it off and out of the dressing room heading over to the shoes. She peeked around the rack to make sure Madame Malkin was still busy and thankfully she was. She looked over the heels and found a silver pair exactly to her liking. Content that she had everything she would need she headed to the counter. She was fairly surprised when a hand came to rest on her waist. She turned her head to see Draco smirking.

"That's not funny," she told him.

"On the contrary I find it hilarious every time you almost jump ten feet into the air." Madame Malkin turned when she heard their voices. She looked from Hermione down to the dress and shoes she was holding not hiding her surprise. Hermione almost felt guilty but being made into one of Madame Malkins Barbie was not on her list of things to do today.

"I didn't hear you come in, dear. Did you find everything you needed?" She asked kindly. Hermione didn't miss the flick of her eyes to Draco's hand which was still on her waist.

"Yes I did, thank you."

"You also have some dress robes and school robes set aside for me," Draco chimed in.

"Of course Mister Malfoy," she disappeared down the hallway to retrieve them as Hermione laid her dress and shoes on the counter.

"Purple?" Draco asked Hermione.

"It was that or blue and honestly I like it so deal," she told him smiling. He just smiled back as Madame Malkin came back out carrying three hanging bags with an empty one laying on top. She took Hermione's dress off of the counter and slid it into the bag making sure it was fully covered.

"I made you a new set of robes also Miss Granger, I had heard that you would be returning this year."

"Thank you, Madame," Hermione replied as Draco took the bags from her.

"On your account Mister Malfoy?"

"As always, Madame," he replied as he lead Hermione out of the shop. "Now that we're finished shopping what do you say to dropping everything off at my place and taking Ari for a picnic?"

"Why Mister Malfoy that sounds like a perfect afternoon." She laughed as he wrapped her in his arms and disappeared.

_Lots of Love,_

_OrangeLilyBlossom XOXO_

_AN: This will probably be my last chapter till May cause school starts soon, and then it's graduation. _


End file.
